


Hot as a fever, rattle of bones

by snowashes



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: Kinda wanting a sexy time but i suck at those, M/M, Shion is da best boyfriend, Syoya is in a rookie band, This is thanks to lau i fckn swear, and that thing of syoya owning like three guitars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowashes/pseuds/snowashes
Summary: For the moment, Kimata Syoya would only focus on his pipe dream man and, after a few minutes, on the first concert in his official career as a musician.
Relationships: Kimata Syoya/Tsurubo Shion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Hot as a fever, rattle of bones

**Author's Note:**

> Versión en español: [aquí](https://privatter.net/p/6425895)
> 
> Tittle from Kings of Leon's Sex on Fire.

The haze of the constant cigarettes’ smoke clouded his vision, as each part of his entire body sought to exhort that feeling of lingering anxiety.

His attention was lost in the staccato sound that his fingers produced on his Fender Stratocaster inside that bustling waiting room. The dry sound produced by his very calloused fingertips was an exorbitant shock in itself.

It was strange to think that this was not his first time, nor would it be the last. But there was something about him that could never take control of himself entirely.

Before he could drop back into that vicious circle of thought, a warm hand grasped his wrist, momentarily interrupting the little tempest of sounds from his fingers.

In front of him, Tsurubo Shion watched him carefully. In the other hand that wasn’t holding him, an eyeliner danced systematically between the spaces of his digits.

"I have to be ready in twenty minutes," Syoya managed, choking up some words in an overwhelming attempt. His lungs lacked air at this moment, as if little by little the atmosphere emptied and left him gravitating towards nothing.

Shion nodded slightly, looking around his surroundings. The other members of the band were lost in their own world; Junki warmed up his voice in the corner, Sukai kept practicing his intricate drumsticks’ movements, Ren adjusted his bass, and Sho was arranging some lyrics together with the new company’s composer, Ruki.

"Let's go to a quieter place." Although the younger's tone denoted a characteristic imperious order, Syoya knew it was his way of keeping him on his feet in these critical moments.

Without anything to refute, Syoya put his guitar down on one of the unoccupied chairs and began to follow Shion, ignoring the curious stares of some staff on his way out.

Shion, strangely, seemed to know the backstage like the back of his hand. After walking through the small corridors, they ended up in front of some stairs that led to a second level. The desolate environment, devoid of people and nicotine, was the perfect combination for Syoya to start taking some air for his sanity.

Syoya sat on one of the steps, dropping against the wall and squeezing his eyes shut, blocking everything around him.

After opening his eyes again, the first thing he met was Shion's concerned face. Something inside him always worried at the thought of making him go through his crisis every time, but the younger never said anything about it. He only kept quiet and tried to be the support that Syoya sometimes needed so much.

Shion's hand rested on Syoya’s hair, gently flicking the short hair behind his ear. The company had requested a makeover for their debut and, in one way or another, Syoya had had to say goodbye to his seven years old mushroom cut and welcome an undercut.

"You're going to be fine and you're going to do well," Shion said — the same old mantra.

Every important concert from the past, no matter how small it was, came into Syoya's mind — the college festival, the cafe where they had their first date, the bar when he met his current bandmates.

It was all a distant memory which was now replaced by their first official concert in an auditorium that could hold about a thousand people — a lot of more people than Syoya was used to seeing at his many gigs in local bars.

But during all those mental collapses, Shion's presence had always been there.

It was strange that since that first job at the record store that had allowed him to get a note from the handsome economics major stranger with the message ' _ Hello, I love you. Won’t you tell me your name? _ ’, said handsome and peculiar stranger would end up becoming a constant fixture in his life three years later.

"I think I'm going to vomit," Syoya commented, getting a small smile from Shion. "I was anxious enough to eat before the concert."

"I don't think you have the time to vomit it before going on stage," Shion subtly admitted at the older man's grimace.

A silence settled over them. The night before Syoya had prevailed with the worst insomnia episodes of his life and, judging by the boy's grayish dark circles around his eyes, Shion hadn’t had a good night's rest either.

With nothing more to say, Shion approached him with the eyeliner in hand, causing Syoya to automatically close his eyes.

It was a simple ritual that they had had since his first concerts. Although Syoya considered himself particularly good at makeup, in the days when his hands failed to connect with his actions, it was difficult to achieve an exceptional look without letting his body shake in the attempt.

Shion had failed from the beginning, but over the years he had gained practice and it had become a complicated but necessary routine for Syoya.

The silence that followed when lining his upper lash line was comfortable to the point that Syoya managed to focus on his breathing and the icy sensation of the liquid on him. It was the moment when he tried to disperse any negative thoughts and focused on reigning his body for the presentation.

It was at the end that Shion let out a deep sigh, causing Syoya to open his eyes and look at the same expression that sometimes made Syoya lose himself.

"God, you’re so breathtakingly beautiful." 

There was a curious, and slightly impertinent, fact within the whole thing.

Syoya was always in a perpetual state of oblivion over the fact that there had always been a strong bond of attraction between them. He had noticed it since that first visit from Shion to his job at the record store, and from the moment he asked him to find  _ 'The best album of all Pink Floyd’s discography _ ', he had known this man was going to be his own downfall.

Shion's pupils were fixed on his face, moving with every little movement and every breath. A glint overcame those familiar irises, and before Syoya could think before acting, their lips met in a desperate attempt.

Their physical contact usually began at the end of each concert, in a desolate room or on the way to their shared apartment. Syoya always tried to set the limits of their relationship when it came to his new career in the musical field.

But, at that moment, there was no coherent thought that could dominate his actions.

Syoya's hands were clinging to Shion's delicate face, maybe trying to feel that this was real and that maybe, just maybe, there was nothing to fear.

"Do you know what the worst part is?" Syoya started to say breathlessly, between raging kisses. Shion tried to prolong the contact with an involuntary groan at each word.

This was not the time to be insanely picky — they were in the middle of a staircase with only a few minutes left for Syoya’s first official concert.

"What?" Shion asked. He had left Syoya’s lips to start caressing his sides and leaving his face on his neck.

"I think that sometimes you’re not real," Syoya claimed, in a resounding hesitation at the blast of Shion's warm breath on his neck.

The younger had let out a thunderous laugh, making Syoya calm his pounding nerves for the concert. They weren't really the type of couple who used to express themselves in words. Still, there were times when there was so much to say that afew spoken words provided significant emotional stability.

“I’m not from this world. I thought you already knew, Syoya? "

Syoya, who was on the younger man's lap, looked at him with a slightly confused smile. "Are you from Mars?"

Shion denied and, with a neutral expression, said, "I'm from the dark side of the moon."

One way or another, Syoya ended up laughing at the disappointment on Shion's face for not reacting in his expected way.

Fresh air began to flow through his entire body, from head to toe. The nerves still existed, but now he could feel control over them.

The ability to analyze facts without succumbing to emotions was really different. And it was so different to have someone being the infinite support at every step, no matter how tiny it was, by his side.

There were many things that Syoya regretted about his past; his deteriorating relationship with his parents at the beginning of his musical career, his unfinished education, the endless nights doing part-time jobs to pay for his instruments, and so on.

But there was one fact that he would never regret, regardless of the consequences, and that fact was right now looking at him, as if he had every answer of the whole world.

Syoya knew that he was still young and had all the time to enjoy life. Twenty-three was still the epitome of bad decisions and inevitable changes.

Still, at times, it was overwhelming to have to think about what it would be like.

For the moment, Kimata Syoya would only focus on his pipe dream man and, after a few minutes, on the first concert in his official career as a musician.

(If after finishing the encore and returning backstage ecstatic, his shirt clinging to his back with sweat, and still ending up being consumed by a certain Tsurubo Shion in the most private part of the dressing room in a matter of minutes, Syoya didn't have enough room to worry about his condition at future concerts.)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Lau, ao3 god jam, my new muse, and it was also beta-ed by her. So please give [takunism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weareinnoir/pseuds/takunism) some love or follow her [jo1taku](https://twitter.com/jo1taku).
> 
> Also, i was raised by listening to Led Zeppelin and Pink Floyd's whole discography because johana's dad is an avid fan of rock (and he didnt let me put my 1d cd's on my way to school every morning :( ). But like my best friend said, there's not a bad Pink Floyd song. 
> 
> PD: band aus are hard, imo. and translating into english is double hard, imo.
> 
> Let's talk about Syoya in chokers or sumn like that, my flowers.
> 
> tw [@syoyalavanda](https://twitter.com/syoyalavanda)


End file.
